Lilydrop
Lilydrop is an extremely small she-cat. She is about the size of a young apprentice. Most of her peers stand a head taller than her. She is quite fluffy, with a gray tabby pelt and long bushy tail. Lilydrop has sea green eyes. Server History Lilydrop fought in the rogue invasion. RP History As an apprentice, Lilydrop had a very tight-knit group of friends; Echocreek, Cinderstream, and Sunshadow. When Echocreek fell in love with her and Lilydrop could not return his feelings, the friend group broke up. This resulted in Echocreek going insane, and growing into one of Riverclan's greatest villains. She fought against him in the rogue invasion,and witnessed his death. She also was forced to fight him multiple times in the dark forest. Her oldest son attempted to murder her youngest litter of kits. Lilydrop is also the mate of Sunstar. Character Development When she was first RPed, Lilydrop was an extremely naive and overly optimistic she-cat. She was almost on the verge of annoying, considering how peppy she was. Now, Lilydrop is still kind-hearted, but suffers from the trauma of her past, causing her to often get upset, and to not trust others as easily. Kithood Born as the runt of her litter, Lilykit was never favored by her mother. Her mother decided to leave Riverclan to live an easier life as a kittypet. She brought Lilykit's siblings with her and left her youngest behind. Lilykit was taken in by a foster mother. Apprenticeship Lilypaw was apprenticed to Cloudstar, and could not have been happier. She was ecstatic to begin training under the leader ''of all cats. She began to see Cloudstar as the mother figure she never had. While apprenticed, she made three friends: Cinderpaw, Sunpaw, and Echopaw. The quartet became quite close, calling their friend group "Apprenticeclan". In their free time, they would pretend to rule their mini clan and have a fun time. About halfway through her apprenticeship, Riverclan and Thunderclan decided to fight. Lilypaw faced a tom who was way larger than herself- Mudpaw. She fought bravely, and managed to tie with the tom. She did not sustain any scars. The rest of her apprenticeship was quite normal, with one exception- she and Sunpaw started to develop a closer relationship. They would spar on the daily, practicing their skills so that in the next battle they could be stronger together. On the day of Lilypaw's warrior ceremony, Echopaw confessed his feelings to her in front of their friend group. Lilypaw declined, and the tom freaked out, screaming at Lilypaw and calling her a traitor. She felt terrible, and was comforted by Cinderpaw and Sunpaw. '''Warrior' Lilypaw was given the warrior name Lilydrop and praised by Cloudstar for showing that size didn't determine skill. She and the newly named Cinderstream spent their night together, stargazing. It was rudely interrupted by a tom named Pebblefish, who harassed the pair. They both felt extremely uncomfortable. A moon or so later, Sunshadow asked Lilydrop to be his mate, and she agreed. Echocreek overheard the conversation and screamed at the both of them. Cinderstream defended her, causing a schism between the two siblings. Lilydrop felt awful for coming between the two of them. As the moons went on, their friendship did not heal. Lilydrop tried to make amends, but the tom refused. During the rogue invasion, Lilydrop was attacked constantly by Echocreek for the littlest things. The pair eventually fought in a battle to the death. Just as Echocreek was about to deliver the killing blow, he saw his sister being attacked by a rogue herself, and was killed in her place. Lilydrop felt as if his death was her fault, causing her to fall into a depressed state. When she found out she was pregnant with Sunshadow's kits, she felt as if it was a light in the darkness. A goal to look forwards to. She gave birth to three kits: Flintkit, Seedkit, and Sheepkit. That same day, Cloudstar died while giving birth. She left her surviving kit, Thawkit, to be raised by Lilydrop. Lilydrop took Thawkit in and treated her like she was her own. It broke her heart to tell Thawkit the truth about her heritage, but she knew it was for the greater good. After her kits were apprentices, Lilydrop's worst nightmare came true. Echocreek began bringing her to the Dark Forest. She was forced to fight with his spirit nightly, resulting in her depriving herself from sleep as often as she could. Sunshadow hadn't been speaking to her because he was busy with deputy duties. Just when she thought all hope was lost, the tom returned to her, apologizing for his absence. The pair were back in action, together once more. As a flood destroyed Riverclan camp, Lilydrop found out she was pregnant once more. The she-cat felt awful for burdening the clan at such a hard time, but Sunshadow assured her that it would be okay. She gave birth to three kits: Chivekit, Pearkit, and Applekit. All was fine until her son Flintwhisper decided he wanted vengeance on Sunshadow. He brought the three kits to the river in the middle of Leaf-Bare and attempted to drown them. Lilydrop dove into the river just in time to save them, and then fought off Flintwhisper, saving her children from harm. 'Quotes ' 'Echocreek: '"And since when did you decide everything?" Echocreek tilted his head. "Silverclaw wouldn't hire such a pathetic lot of fur like you." 'Lilydrop: '"And we don't want to be hired by him." Lilydrop replied, narrowing her eyes at the tom. "I'd rather become your mate than join Silverclaw." She flicked her tail. "Let's go, Sunshadow." Category:Riverclan Category:RiverClan Category:The Silver Arc Category:The New Generation